Piece of Art
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a w!p. She wants Rachel and makes it her mission to... look inside to see what her mission is. Faberry. Don't read if g!p is not for you. Thanks.


**Title**: Piece of Art  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 7678  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season 2  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from this prompt:

_Were!peen Quinn wants Rachel._

_Cue Quinn actively pursuing Rachel and conditioning Rachel into her own personal cum deposit box. She makes it her mission to come in & on every surface/orifice of Rachel's body._

_They live happily ever after in sex-induced coma's of awesomeness._

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

Quinn Fabray kind of has a thing for tiny brunette girls with tight, fit bodies and long, luscious hair. Tiny girls who love to sing and dance and who always, _always_ have to be right, no matter what. Girls who win their first dance competition when they are three months old, who have two gay dads and threaten all who disagree with them with the ACLU.

Okay, so Quinn really only has a thing for one specific girl. It's not even a thing, really. It's more of an obsession.

She only wants Rachel Berry. She wants her with a passion of which Finn Hudson has never even heard of. A passion that is going to consume her whole being if she doesn't do something about it soon. The fact that Rachel and Finn are still conveniently broken up is just a bonus.

But Quinn is all optimism. Why wouldn't Rachel want to be with her? Everybody wants her, she's Quinn Fabray, head of the McKinley soccer team, for God's sake. She just needs to wait for the right time to pounce on the tiny diva and make her hers.

The right moment doesn't show at a convenient time at all though. The right moment being rather non-existent and Quinn fears that if she waits too long Rachel will stop sulking and start to actively pursue Finn again. And Quinn can't let that happen. She has to take matters into her own hand.

If the stupid moment doesn't come to her, she will come to the stupid moment.

It's Tuesday, Glee practice is officially over and Quinn is waiting at the front doors of the school to talk to the petite brunette before she has a chance to go home. She's managed to dodge Sam in his attempts to make her his girlfriend for popularity reasons and also Finn, who was trying to talk her into a duet in Glee club she has no intention of doing.

Not with him anyway.

The moment Rachel left the building Quinn was on her feet, though the deeply lost in thought diva didn't pay her any attention whatsoever. She must have been planning her newest attack to win Finn's heart back.

"Hey, Rachel. Wait up.", for a girl her size, Rachel Berry was surprisingly fast.

The singer froze upon hearing Quinn's voice.

"Yes, Quinn? How may I help you?", there were a variety of ways in which Quinn might have wanted Rachel to _help_ her, but she managed to keep her mind out of the gutter for the most part to answer the all too innocent question.

"Just wondering if you, maybe, wanted to hang out today?", Rachel looked perplexed for the whole of a second before her face broke into an uncertain frown.

"Why would you want to hang out with me? Is this some kind of plan to get me to come to your house so you can humiliate me and my foolishness for actually trusting you, my tormenter all through Freshman year, after all you've done to me?", Quinn opened her mouth to answer her but found herself silenced by the hurt stare directed at her. "If that is all you have to say to the matter. I will be on my way home now. See you tomorrow, Quinn."

Quinn could literally feel her chance slipping away from her and before she was able to do prevent herself from doing something stupid, she grabbed Rachel's biceps, turned the tiny diva around to face her and brought her lips down for a hard, demanding, though passionate and loving kiss.

She took hold of the brunette's waist and brought her closer to herself, tilting her head to the side to kiss the singer at a better angle. She was delighted when she felt Rachel's lips move against her own, actually responding to her advances but more than anything she could feel herself get aroused at the way Rachel's formerly limp hands slipped into her hair, tugging her closer and it was more than a little challenging to stop herself from rubbing her privates against Rachel's body.

There were no words to say how much Quinn was enjoying kissing the brunette, all the while letting her hands roam freely up and down the singer's back, now that Rachel was responding to her like she wanted her to, one slipping down to grab her gloriously, perky ass through her sinfully short skirt.

A move she regretted only a few seconds later.

Rachel's body went stiff in Quinn's embrace and instead of resuming to kiss the blonde soccer player she ripped her mouth away from Quinn and pushed the blonde away from her, raising her hand in the process and slapping the dumbfounded blonde right across her face.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again! Who do you think you are? You can't just kiss me like that, Quinn Fabray! That is no way to treat someone! Please refrain from kissing me in the future without even having the decency of a normal human being to ask me about it first!", Quinn's cheek was stinging slightly but she pushed the feeling away as a smirk slipped across her face.

"So, can I kiss you again?", Rachel just scowled at her. "I'll take that as a _yes_, then."

She was in the middle of grabbing the brunette's shoulders to pull her in for another mind-blowing kiss when Rachel actually grabbed her arm, twisted it around and managed to push Quinn onto the ground of the parking lot, pressing her pulsing cheek into the gravel beneath her. Who knew Rachel was a master in self-defense as well?

"I'm warning you, Quinn. My two gay dads and I will not hesitate to call the ACLU or the police if you try anything with me again. And just for your information, I carry a rape whistle with me at all times, so please don't bother to try and get me alone. I will let you go now and I will walk away and you will go home and we'll forget this ever happened.", the minute Rachel let her go, Quinn was staring after her with awe in her face, the appendage carefully concealed in her tight boxer-briefs straining painfully against its confinements.

Angry Rachel was totally hot.

Quinn didn't want to make Rachel any angrier than she already had, because even though Rachel was really irresistible when she was fired up, Quinn just wanted to be with her to make her happy, not angry. She just couldn't keep herself away from her for too long.

She found Rachel alone in the choir room.

"Hey, Rachel.", it was Tuesday again and it had been a week since _the incident_ and Quinn was tired of waiting. Finn was pressuring her for that duet and Sam wouldn't stop trying to get her to go out with him no matter how often she shot him down. He probably thought she was playing hard to get. Which she was not.

"Quinn, how nice of you to stop by.", the brunette acted nonchalant but Quinn could see her stiff posture and how she didn't look up from the piano she was currently sat at. The soccer player bit her lip in thought of what to do next.

"I, uh... I just wanted to... talk, I guess. And to apologize about, you know... Kissing you without your permission. And then trying to kiss you again... Again without your permission and, uh, I...", okay, so this was getting ridiculous. Quinn Fabray didn't stutter. Ever. "I'm sorry, I guess."

"Sorry for kissing me or sorry for not asking about my feelings and thoughts on the matter first?", Rachel's voice was less hostile now and her body was also noticeably looser.

"Sorry for not asking first. Look, Rachel, I really like you, okay?", _no, scratch that, I _want_ you_. "And I really only wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me last week." _Okay, so maybe I would have really liked to get naked with you, too but I didn't want to freak you out too much_.

"Apology accepted.", only then did Rachel turn around on the piano bench to smile at a relieved Quinn. "But I feel there is one more issue we need to talk about before we can start our friendship. Come here." Motioning with her hand for Quinn to join her at the piano, she shook her head when Quinn tried to sit down next to her.

"You know, Quinn, I'm a little psychic and I know when someone is hiding something from me.", Quinn looked down at the diva before her, unsure of what Rachel was trying to get at. "When we kissed, I... I wasn't sure at first but I, I felt something. Something that I knew wasn't supposed to be there." Rachel's face was curious now and before Quinn could say or do much else than give her a strange look, the singer's right hand was cupping her through her jeans and the blonde's whole body gave a sudden jolt.

It took everything in Quinn not to moan.

"Uh, you know, Rachel-", the brunette squeezed experimentally and Quinn could feel herself getting slightly hard because of the touch. "Ah, isn't this... technically much, much worse than, mhh, than what I did to you? I just kissed yo- oh fuck."

Rachel's hand, now snugly placed inside Quinn's underwear (how did she manage to slip it inside without Quinn noticing?), gave a firm pump and the inhibitions the blonde might have had before were thrown out of the window as she bucked her hips into Rachel's hand.

"Who knew Quinn Fabray was hiding such a big secret, no wonder you never joined the Cheerios. I imagine seeing all those girls prancing around the locker room in nothing but their underwear would've been hard to ignore. It's a shame though, I'm sure you would've made head cheerio, Quinn. With your skill and body you would've easily been Coach Sylvester's favorite.", Quinn had a hard time focusing on anything the brunette was saying because it seemed like a great deal of her blood was flowing directly from her head into her dick.

She whimpered softly as Rachel's hand temporarily left her appendage to swiftly open her belt buckle and jeans. It only took the brunette a moment to pull down Quinn's underwear a bit and to get the eight inch cock out of it.

Quinn moaned as Rachel's hand wrapped itself completely around it.

"Rachel, do you really think this is such a, ah God, such a good idea? I mean, y-you, you freaked out when I kissed you. Shouldn't you be a little more, I don't know, a little more, oh f-fuck, Rach, don't stop.", the feeling of Rachel's mouth sucking on the tip of her penis effectively pushed aside any and all doubts Quinn might have still had. Instead of worrying about what this meant in the long run for her and Rachel's relationship, Quinn buried her trembling hands in Rachel's luscious hair, starting to work her cock inside the diva's open mouth.

Rachel giggled as best as she could at Quinn's eagerness, grabbing at Quinn's butt for leverage as she took her whole length inside with a little difficulty. Quinn was bigger than she had anticipated. She'd only felt a tiny bit of Quinn's penis the week prior and only because Quinn couldn't keep herself entirely from slightly rubbing herself against the singer.

She hadn't even been sure if what she had felt had been her imagination then but she certainly was sure now, though she didn't really know what made her take Quinn's penis into her mouth. She had been fantasizing about whether or not to do anything about it but now that she actually felt the hard shaft rubbing against her insides she knew she had made the right decision.

Finn certainly hadn't felt as nice inside her that one time she had tried to initiate a blow-job for him. He had orgasmed almost instantly and had only narrowly missed her face (not that he himself tried to avoid jizzing all over her, she was just really fast in moving her head away from the tip of his penis).

They hadn't tried anything like that since then. And then they had broken up.

And now Quinn Fabray's penis was eight inch deep inside of her.

Quinn's thrusts were becoming jerkier as she picked up her pace, her moans high pitched and the hands in Rachel's hair holding on tighter and tighter. Quinn was approaching orgasm. She was impressed at how long the blonde could actually hold out.

"Ugh, R-Rachel. If you don't want me t-to, mhh, come down your, ah, you know. You might want to let me go. I'm getting, shit, I'm getting r-really, really close.", Rachel's warm, wet mouth felt like heaven to Quinn, who had never been with a girl before. Not in any way like this and she knew she was going to blow any second now.

But instead of pulling away from Quinn's cock, Rachel's tongue flattened itself against the underside of the blonde's shaft and started to stroke in time with the soccer placer's thrusts, bathing and playing with it. Quinn almost drew blood as she bit her lip.

"Shit, Rach. Don't say I didn't w-warn you. Okay, here- here it comes.", the blonde gave a loud moan of pleasure as she pushed her dick in one more time, the tip pressing against the back of Rachel's throat and hot spurts of come shooting out of it.

Rachel swallowed all she could as Quinn kept coming inside of her before slowly and a little reluctantly pulling out, her wet cock falling limp to the front of her jeans. Rachel swallowed the rest, wiped her mouth and got to her feet, now almost eye-level with the blonde.

"You taste kind of nice. Did you know that?", Quinn's cock twitched slightly at the admission. "Of course I don't have anything to compare it to seeing as I never let Finn orgasm in my mouth and really, I don't think I'd want him to. You should really get dressed though, Quinn. What if someone were to walk in? We can't have you found out, it would ruin you.", gently taking Quinn's appendage in her hand she guided it back inside the boxer-briefs and buckled Quinn back up.

Quinn couldn't do much but stare at the tiny brunette. She was still fathoming the fact that she just totally came inside Rachel Berry. Her mind just about exploded. She wondered internally how Rachel might look with her come _on_ her, not just inside her where Quinn couldn't see how she'd marked her.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Why are you looking at me like that?", Quinn was dragged away from her fantasy of coming on everything there was of Rachel by a hand softly stroking her flushed cheek. "Where did you just go?"

Instead of answering, Quinn pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. Passionately. This time, when her hand inched its way to Rachel's left ass cheek, the brunette didn't push her away, instead pulling her even closer. Quinn felt better than she had ever felt before. Though something didn't sit right with her. Why did Rachel do that? Last Tuesday she had slapped her for a kiss and today she gave her a blow-job?

"How come you suddenly changed attitudes, Rach? If I had tried anything like that last week you would've pulled your rape whistle on me. I mean, I don't wanna sound ungrateful or anything because really, thank you so much, but... Why?", Rachel seemed to have to think about that answer. Her brow creased and her fingers softly played with Quinn's hair as she pondered on what to say,

"I've always found you really attractive, Quinn. It's no secret that you're the hot blonde soccer player everybody wants, but... I don't know. You really startled me last week, I wasn't prepared for you to suddenly make a move on me and I kind of overreacted. I apologize for slapping you and I hope it won't jeopardize our blossoming friendship. As for the blow-job, I deemed it an appropriate apology. I imagine you don't get the opportunity to do this very often.", Quinn's heart sank slightly. An apology. It didn't mean anything to Rachel. It was just to make up for the slap.

"So, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, you wouldn't... you wouldn't say yes because this was just an apology for you?", Quinn wanted to get out of the brunette's embrace, but Rachel held on tightly.

"Well, Quinn, are you asking me to be your girlfriend? Because all you did so far was kiss me and push your penis into my mouth.", Rachel's bluntness made Quinn blush.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Rachel?", she couldn't look her in the eye, she couldn't. Quinn Fabray wasn't really good with feelings and opening herself up to other people. Not even if that person was as open and friendly and simply _loving_ as Rachel Berry.

"Don't you think you should treat me to a date first?", Rachel giggled at Quinn's sour face.

"Can't you just say yes and then we'll live happily ever after?", Quinn knew she was whining but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Well, now that would just be too easy, don't you think, Quinn? You can pick me up tonight at six at my house, my fathers will not be home until tomorrow because they are on some kind of medical conference. I am sure you will find that information most satisfying.", Rachel teasingly pressed her thigh against Quinn's nether regions, grinning smugly at the quiet moan uttered by the blonde soccer player. "So, should I wear something fancy or casual?"

The date was a complete success (at least to Quinn, she wasn't so sure about Rachel) because by the end of it, Quinn and Rachel were walking home hand in hand and that had to count for something, right?

After a nice, relaxing dinner at Quinn's favorite restaurant followed by a stroll under the stars, Quinn was about ready to burst after Rachel and her had started making out pressed against a tree in the park. Hadn't they been in public Quinn might have been tempted to simply hoist Rachel up against that tree and take her right then and there. The fact that she didn't was just proof of her self-control.

They reached Rachel's house around ten and Quinn wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Even though Rachel had made it very clear that they had the house to themselves she wasn't entirely sure if Rachel really wanted her to stay and... do things. It was their first date and Rachel didn't strike her as the girl to have sex immediately.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then... Good night.", she leaned down to press a sweet kiss on Rachel's mouth but the brunette wouldn't have any of that. Instead of letting go of Quinn she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her vigorously.

"Why do you want to leave, Quinn? I thought our date was just about to really start?", irregardless of what neighbor might have been watching them from a window next door or across the street, Rachel's hand squeezed Quinn's package and chuckled.

"I-I just thought, since it's our first date and all, that you might not want to... you know, so early.", Rachel's hand continued to stroke up and down the front of Quinn's jeans with her left hand while she was busy unlocking and opening the front door with her right one.

"Who said anything about sex, Quinn. I just want to spend some quality time with my new girlfriend, is that really too much to ask? Or would you rather drive home right now, tend to yourself and go to sleep? By any means, do it.", the diva stopped stroking and stepped inside her house, smirking slightly at the very much noticeable bulge in her girlfriend's jeans and the way the blonde was looking at her now.

"Do you want to watch some TV, Rachel?", the brunette only smiled.

"So, what... you're my girlfriend now?", Rachel and Quinn sat cuddled together on the couch, watching _Funny Girl_ (Rachel's choice), with Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and Rachel's head tucked under Quinn's chin.

"Don't you want me to be your girlfriend anymore? You really change your mind a lot, don't you, Quinn?", Rachel's hands, wrapped around the blonde's midsection, tightened playfully as the petite singer placed a small kiss on Quinn's jugular.

"No, I mean, that's not what I meant. Ugh, you're really insufferable, you know that?", Quinn had been paying more attention to Rachel's hands than the movie since it started so she wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she certainly knew that she disliked the movie. Quite a bit.

"You really shouldn't say things like that so short into the relationship. It might provoke me to answer you with an angry retort and that would only lead to us fighting and maybe even to break up over a single comment. I think instead of fighting and breaking up we should partake in other, more pleasant activities.", without waiting for a response from Quinn, Rachel's hand slid under the waistband of Quinn's pants and drew lazy circles on Quinn's pulsing shaft. The blonde had been on edge the entire evening.

"Unbuckle your pants for me, will you?", Quinn obeyed with shaky fingers, the task becoming exceedingly hard as Rachel's lazy circling became actual pumping.

Once Quinn's buckle and zipper were safely out of the way, Rachel pulled Quinn's cock out of her pants and started pumping like it was her job to get her girlfriend off.

"Kiss me.", Rachel grinned at her girl as she brought their mouths together and started a new round of making out, all the while making sure not to cease the movement of her left hand.

Quinn wasn't sure what to focus on more, Rachel's lips on her own or the hand that was rapidly stroking her to orgasm. There were so many sensations going on she wasn't sure what to act on first, though she knew one thing. She wanted to make Rachel come, too.

Taking her hand away from the armrest next to her she let her fingers wander up her girlfriend's thigh under her short, black dress all the while trying to hold on to the feeling building inside her. She wanted Rachel to come first.

Pushing the brunette's underwear out of the way Quinn almost came instantly at the wet feel of Rachel's folds. Rachel was soaked.

"What are you doing?", Rachel drew her lips away from Quinn's for less than an inch.

"Making you feel as good as you're making me. Or do you not want me to? I can stop.", she halted her fingers that had been rubbing gently against Rachel's engorged clit. The diva swallowed and shuddered.

"Please, do continue.", that was all the encouragement Quinn needed as she resumed to stroke Rachel's clit in circles and pushed the first knuckle of her finger inside the brunette. Quinn guessed they both kind of knew that they weren't ready for real sex yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't make each other feel good. They were hormonally charged teenagers after all.

Quinn pushed her finger all the way in and moaned at the hot, tight feel of her girlfriend around her, wondering for the umpteenth time what it would be like to really be inside the singer, to feel her wet insides pulsing and squeezing her meat and it took everything inside her to not spill her semen all over Rachel's hand. She was getting closer though, a little too close a little too fast.

Speeding up the motion of her hand the blonde started to push inside Rachel on a faster note all the while rubbing the brunette's bundle of nerves and she could feel Rachel tightening around her finger and knew that not only was Rachel close, she might have been even closer to orgasm than Quinn herself.

Pushing even faster than before, Quinn could feel Rachel moan into her mouth and the next moment Rachel was coming and her walls squeezed the blonde's finger and her hips began bucking uncontrollably. The brunette stopped pumping for a second and as if she were possessed, Quinn grabbed Rachel at the waist, threw her onto her back and pushed her dress up to her breasts, exposing a soft, flat stomach and abs.

The soccer player took hold of her penis, stroking in a firm and fast fashion, kneeling on the couch and looking down at Rachel's dazed face, cheeks flushed and panting slightly. It was that sight that finally pushed Quinn over the edge, her come shooting freely from the tip of her penis, coating Rachel's stomach and the top of her panties in Quinn's semen.

By the time she was finished coming, her eyes were closed in ecstasy, so naturally she couldn't see the seemingly content look on Rachel's face. All that was going through Quinn's head was: _Oh my god, I just came all over Rachel. I just came all over Rachel. She's going to be so fucking mad. Fuck._

Slowly opening her eyes their gazes met and Rachel smiled. Quinn's eyes traveled over Rachel's stomach, covered in come that was slowly starting to slide off of her at the sides. Quinn had been right, it was a totally different thing to come on Rachel instead of inside of her. Though it made her feel kind of dizzy to think about her come inside of the diva's pussy.

At least Rachel was smiling and not totally mad that Quinn had just ruined a perfectly fine pair of pink panties.

They don't have sex up until about two months into their new relationship. Quinn doesn't want to rush Rachel and Rachel doesn't want to rush herself. They still pleasure each other with their hands and mouths but mostly, they can keep themselves from going at it too early.

They mostly keep their relationship under wraps as well, only Kurt and Mercedes know and to their great surprise, they actually keep quiet about it. Of course Rachel is still the only one who knows about Quinn's secret, but the boys in Glee club are getting antsy, Quinn can see that.

Sam wants to be with her and Finn wants to be with Rachel. The tall, skinny boy seems to finally have realized how much he actually misses Rachel and he's been serenading her ever since that realization. Rachel doesn't budge in her resistance though. She's officially over Finn.

He just thinks she's still mad at him for sleeping with Santana.

So when Finn kisses Rachel in Glee practice after the duet Mr. Shuester made them sing, Quinn loses her shit.

"Keep your grabby hands off of my girlfriend, Hudson!", Quinn was on her feet the second she saw Finn lean in, the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention, her hands balled into fists. Finn was staring at her now.

Pushing herself away from Finn, Rachel rushed to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist as if to restrain her from doing something she might regret later on. Like kicking Finn in his balls, or hitting him right in his stupid face.

"If you _ever_ put your hands on her again, I swear to God, I will personally make sure they're cut off the next time I see you!", Rachel was kind of touched. Jealous Quinn was totally hot, though she didn't like the way the soccer player was threatening Finn, the boy didn't know about their relationship after all.

"You're kidding, right? Rachel, tell me she's kidding. You're supposed to be with me, I love you!", Quinn stiffened in Rachel's arms. She hadn't said those words to Rachel yet and was afraid the admission was somehow going to woo Rachel into breaking up with Quinn to have a perfect relationship with Finn again.

"We're broken up, Finn, I have moved on. Besides, you don't love me, you just don't like the idea of being single. And no, Quinn isn't kidding. She's my girlfriend, we're together. Please don't try anything to take our happiness away from us.", Rachel could feel Quinn relaxing in her embrace again.

Finn's face crumpled into a sour, angry frown.

"Fine! I hope she hurts you, Rachel, like you've hurt me!", kicking the chair next to him he stormed out of the choir room. They could all hear him hitting lockers on his way out. Quinn didn't feel like staying any longer, either.

"Let's get out of here.", she grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving nine perplexed and two smug people behind. Now that Finn knew Quinn and Rachel were together the secret about their relationship was fair game. Kurt and Mercedes didn't have to look at each other to know exactly what the other one was thinking.

Quinn slammed the front door behind her before she looked at Rachel, standing in the big foyer of of the Fabray mansion. She'd been here a couple of times but it still amazed her.

"Let's go upstairs, my parents won't be home until later. Mom is with her bridge club and dad is working the late shift. Come on.", underneath the surface Quinn was still boiling, angry at Finn's behavior and about the fact that he had kissed Rachel in front of the entire Glee club. The fact that he had kissed Rachel at all was pissing her off.

"You know it didn't mean anything, right? I didn't even want to kiss him, he just kind of startled me.", Rachel's voice was a little meek. Quinn was mad, she could tell as much, and she wasn't sure what a really mad Quinn would do.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Rach. But the thought of him touching you is just... really making me sick.", the blonde sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her head inside her hands, breathing slowly through her nose to get the feelings of resentment out of her body so she could spend a nice, lazy afternoon with her gorgeous girlfriend. Unsupervised.

"I'm all yours, Quinn. I belong to you.", she grabbed Quinn's hands and pushed them away, straddling her girlfriend in the process. "I'd never choose him over you, you have to know that. I only want you, Quinn. And I love the way you want me."

Slowly grinding her center down on top of Quinn's pants the tiny diva made sure to let her hands run down her girlfriend's back, just the way she liked it before slipping the blonde's shirt over her head, exposing her creamy breasts, only half covered by a black bra.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this so soon after he touched you... I don't want this to happen just because he made me angry and you want to prove something to me.", the blonde wasn't sure what to do with her hands while Rachel was busy rubbing their bodies together, kissing and sucking on every available space of Quinn's neck, biting gently before running her tongue over the abused places.

"If we do this now we don't have to prove anything, Quinn. He will not break us up if we don't let him. I just want to be with you. In every possible way. Stop thinking about Finn, focus on me and what I'm doing.", swiftly discarding her own sweater and bra, quickly followed by her short skirt, Rachel crawled onto the bed on all fours. "Don't you want me, Quinn? I'm right here."

Biting her lower lip in contemplation, Quinn finally decided that fuck it, she was going to make love to her girlfriend and neither Finn nor anyone else was going to stop her.

Without wasting another moment, Quinn quickly shimmied out of her pants and tossed her bra behind her, following Rachel to the middle of the bed and only coming to a halt as she hovered directly over the now practically naked diva beneath her.

"Make love to me, Quinn.", her tight black panties tightly stretching over her quickly growing boner, the blonde almost ripped them in her attempt to get them off as fast as she could. She was acutely aware that this was the first time she was fully naked in front of another person. Sure, Rachel had seen bits and pieces, but she had never been this completely... _bare_.

Rachel gasped.

"You're so beautiful.", the singer's voice was barely audible but it was enough to make Quinn blush to the roots of her hair. The soccer player knew she was supposed to be gentle about Rachel's first time but it was becoming exceedingly difficult with the way the tiny diva was spread out beneath her, their limbs tangled together, her appendage rubbing softly against the inside of Rachel's thigh. It was driving her insane with want.

Instead of replying to Rachel's utter of beauty, Quinn slid down the last garment between them, dropping Rachel's drenched panties next to the bed.

At last, they were both completely naked, nothing between them but air and mere inches of space. This was it, this was the moment. She was about to take Rachel Berry's virginity and she was going to lose her virginity to Rachel Berry.

Inching her way forward she slowly positioned the head of her penis at Rachel's entrance, moving it up and down the brunette's folds, moaning at the hot, wet feeling. She couldn't wait to be inside her. Rachel's body was tensing up, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Just relax, okay? It won't be as painful if you just relax. I'm gonna... I'll start now, yeah?", Rachel's eyes held so much warmth, trust and adoration that it made Quinn's heart swell inside her chest. Only a few more seconds and she'd know.

Quinn gently parted Rachel's lips, moving the head of her dick slowly inside the singer, groaning at the tight walls enveloping her. She was about two inches inside when she was met with resistance. She pulled out for an inch before pushing through the barrier inside Rachel and burying herself completely in her wonderfully warm and wet girlfriend.

Rachel whimpered but instead of urging Quinn to stop, she grabbed the blonde's shoulders, encouraging her to pick up her pace and push deeper and harder inside her. It only took her half a minute to get over the pain and after the fifth thrust she met Quinn's hips with her own, both moving together.

"F-Fuck, Rachel. Oh God.", the blonde's mind was all over the place. Not only was this the most amazing feeling she had ever felt in her entire life, the fact that Rachel was making all these beautiful noises was only turning her on more.

Grabbing Rachel's hips to steady herself, the blonde picked up her pace, slamming into her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. This felt too good, she knew she was about to blow and soon. Making sure to give her girlfriend the utmost pleasure, Quinn pushed her fingers into the diva's folds and started playing with her clit, thumbing and squeezing it and rubbing circles around it, making Rachel's hips buck even more, her thighs tensing around Quinn's hips.

"Oh, Quinn. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Faster, baby. Faster, harder. Please.", Quinn didn't think it was even possible but somehow she managed to keep going, upping her pace again, using all of her bodily strength to push as hard and rough into the singer as she possibly could, her cock sliding in and out of her again and again.

Quinn had never seen anything hotter than her cock vanishing inside the brunette.

"Ugh, Rach, I-I'm coming, shit. I'm coming.", without ceasing her thrusts the blonde emptied herself inside the singer, cock softening slightly. Rachel had never experienced anything like it. Quinn's hot come splashing into her, filling her up completely. The thought of Quinn coming in her was enough to push her over the edge right after, emitting a wail of pleasure.

They both panted as Quinn slowly pulled out of her girlfriend, the friction enough to make her slightly hard again, though she wasn't exactly sure if Rachel would appreciate another go with the way her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Satisfied with watching her girl for a second, Quinn's cock stood back at attention as thick ropes of come slid out of her girlfriend's slit, slowly dribbling down and onto the bedsheets.

Now she definitely needed to have another go.

Tenderly spreading Rachel's legs she positioned herself once more at Rachel's entrance, the brunette's eyes fluttering open at the feel of herself being deliciously stretched by her girlfriend's meat once again. Rachel moaned at the hungry look in Quinn's eyes.

That being the only encouragement Quinn needed, the soccer player buried herself completely in the hot cavern, moaning and grunting. Rachel was even wetter than before, made slippery by both their come which made sliding in and out that much easier.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, the tiny diva brought her lips to Quinn's ear, her words merely above a soft whisper. "Do you know how arousing it is to feel your come inside me, Quinn? Do you have any idea how hot that makes me feel?", Quinn whimpered.

It only took her about three more thrusts to come for a second time, pulling out halfway, the leftover come squirting on Rachel's belly, painting her. Rachel moaned.

"Maybe you were right before, baby. Maybe you should prove something. Maybe you should show me that I really do belong to you.", spreading Quinn's juices with her fingers over her stomach, Rachel watched Quinn take in her movement, unconsciously rubbing her cock with her right hand. "What are you waiting for, Quinn? I don't have all day."

Swallowing the very last of her reserve, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and placed them on her breasts where her nipples were painfully hard and pressed the two mounds together, telling Rachel with a look that she wanted her to keep the position. Her penis brushing against Rachel's still come-covered stomach, she readied herself to fuck Rachel's breasts, her shaft still very much slick from their mutual come.

The second her cock slid in between the delicious mounds, Quinn was ready to come again. Sure, she should've been worried that she was on the brink of developing an early arrival problem but at the moment all that mattered was the feeling of the tip of her dick brushing against the underside of Rachel's chin every time she thrust because yes, she just was that big.

Rachel felt herself gush at the sensation of Quinn fucking her body in places she had previously never even considered fuckable or even desirable. But the way the blonde emitted these breathy whimpers and groans and how her eyes fluttered closed, eyebrow creased as if she was solving some difficult math problem, the brunette knew that even if Quinn only touched her down there for a second she would come apart, screaming her lover's name.

She was so distracted by her own pleasurable thoughts and notions she was thrust back into reality by the come spraying over her neck and the underside of her face, Quinn obviously coming apart above her.

She released her breasts, Quinn sliding back down her body, a panting mess, cock slightly stiff again. It satisfied the brunette immensely that she could make Quinn hard with just one look.

With a gentle smile, she took Quinn's hand and placed it at her center, guiding her fingers to her clit that was swollen beyond measure. The blonde groaned at the feel as she started sliding her fingers over the bundle of nerves, stroking her penis with her free hand and aiming at the tiny diva, ready to dump her load all over Rachel's body.

Like the brunette had anticipated it didn't take much to push her over the edge and Quinn's fingers sliding into her, roughly rubbing her g-spot, would have been enough to drive any woman mad with need. She threw her head back, mouth wide open in a silent scream. A second later she felt warm, wet fluid coat her face and spilling into her mouth. Then the head of Quinn's penis was guided in between her lips and she wrapped them eagerly around it, sucking the tip vigorously.

"Fuck yeah, Rach. Suck me off, baby, make me come again. Do you know how unbelievably hot you look with my come all over you? You look like a fucking piece of art.", cupping Quinn's shaft with her hand Rachel squeezed the pulsing phallus hard, evoking another orgasm in her girlfriend. She was impressed that even after all the times the blonde had shot out her ejaculate she still had enough to almost fill Rachel's mouth.

Quinn rolled off of her girlfriend, her breathing labored. Rachel swallowed.

"I think you're a biological wonder, Quinn. I am more than sure your stamina exceeds that of all men combined and your sperm production is above average as well. I am quite impressed and must say that feeling your semen all over my body is highly arousing and I can only encourage this to happen every time we make love.", all this was said in one breath by the overjoyed diva. Quinn only chuckled softly.

"You know, babe, we could start all over again, if you're up for it. There are a lot of things I wanna try on you.", her sheets were ruined anyway so she didn't feel any guilt as she rolled Rachel onto her stomach, the come smearing all over the black quilt. Maybe she should hide and keep it, they could use it as their universal fuck-spread.

Seemingly understanding what Quinn had in mind, Rachel pushed herself onto her knees and elbows, pushing her ass into the air, wriggling it slightly when she knew Quinn was looking. She knew Quinn taking her from behind would probably be painful for her but if she ever wanted to try something like this with anyone, Quinn was the one person she trusted the most.

Quinn couldn't fathom how lucky she was. This day turned out to be best she'd had yet, Rachel letting her do anything and everything she wanted to do. The fact that Rachel was still mostly covered in her come and not wiping it away, not even the come on her face, was her number one turn on right now.

She gently prepared Rachel for penetration with her right hand while simultaneously pushing two of her fingers of her left hand inside Rachel's hole, wanting her to get pleasure out of this as well. When she deemed the singer properly prepared she brought her left hand, now covered conveniently in Rachel's juices, to her penis and lubed herself up thoroughly with the proof of Rachel's arousal.

The moment she started to push her thick dick inside Rachel's tight asshole she knew she was going to enjoy this. Finally getting the whole of her eight inches inside, she waited for a second for the diva and herself to adjust before pulling out and pushing in again, her eyes closing immediately.

Rachel's ass felt different from her pussy. It was much tighter and whenever Rachel moved or clenched around her the sensation was doubled because of the tight fit. The blonde pressed the front of her body against Rachel's back, her hand going back to the diva's folds, flicking and thumbing her clit and rubbing at her entrance, the other one pulling and twisting an erect nipple.

Rachel moaned right along with her, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other and adding Quinn's come making everything soaking wet and messy.

Rachel came first, clenching around the two fingers Quinn had buried inside of her, the muscles in her ass squeezing Quinn's cock almost painfully hard, making her erupt within a single jerk.

Quinn was still coming when she pulled out, the last droplets wetting Rachel's tight ass.

She wiped her cock with a tissue from her nightstand and stared down at Rachel, the brunette looking up at her through her thick lashes, eyes only half open as if she were ready for a good night's sleep. Quinn felt equally as exhausted.

She pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, spooning her and trapping her come between their bodies, fusing them together. She smiled shyly as Rachel gently patted her penis from behind, as if to say _Good job, buddy_ before she snuggled up to Quinn and was out like a light.

Quinn followed soon after but not before pushing her cock in between Rachel's butt cheeks and nestling her face into Rachel's neck so that they truly were one. She couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and show off her gorgeous girlfriend for the whole world to see, secretly knowing what Rachel looked like with come all over her beautiful body.

The thought of finally marking Rachel Berry as hers swirled lazily through her brain as she fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
